Feet First into Hell
by Silas Goodwill
Summary: After a faulty drop, a lone ODST sniper must defend a hospital from Covenant attackers long enough for those inside to escape...OC story.


"_**Feet first into Hell**__…"_

_By Silas Goodwill_

_Betas:_

_alimination602, I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I,__Covenant-Dance117, FireChestnut, TheLoneHunter, and Venomous__ Woe._

_Footsteps on stone..._

_The sound of gunfire… _

_Harsh cries… _

_Energy discharge... _

….silence.

Sten opened his eyes, blinking to clear the fuzzy swirls from his vision. Looking down, he saw his helmet on the ground beside him, scars and dents marring its metal surface. Scraps of twisted metal lay in his right hand, all that remained of an SMG. His head spinning, Sten dragged himself to his feet, stumbling drunkenly

"_Take out the one by the statue!"_

"_Watch for the snipers! Steven, get down!"_

"_We've got Snipers in windows, right flank" _

"_Suppressing fire, suppressing fire…."_

Sten fell to his knees, head spinning. As his vision began to blur, he saw a huge Phantom appear out of nowhere, raining down fire on the squad's position.

They screamed as the plasma melted their flesh, soldering bone and metal into a single body.

Sten stretched out a hand, as though he could ward off their horrendous fate, and then fell, face first, onto the ground. He rolled onto his back, and looked to the war torn sky, speckled with red as the sun began to set…

***

…all was still…

Sten's eyes fluttered open. The Stars hovered above him, testament to some force far beyond the control of mortal's desires.

Why was he here?

…A hospital. The thought brought a jolt of realization.

The Saint Mary's Hospital, it had been loaded down with injured personnel and was taking too long to evacuate. The UNSC had deployed ODSTs to help gather the scattered Marines in an effort to aid with the defense of the Hospital.

With a groan, he pulled himself to his feet, head still pounding like a drum from the faulty drop.

He picked up the ODST helmet, and was surprised to find that, despite its damaged appearance, it was still functional. Sliding it on, he looked to the gruesome site of his squad mates demised. The bodies had been fused with the asphalt road, and those that still possessed enough skin to be edible had been gnawed clean by Grunts and Jackals.

Placing a hand on the building to steady himself, Sten looked out over the city.

As it was, he had two options. One, probe the city for any remaining UNSC forces and hope for an evac. Or two, make his way to the hospital and hope to find some sort of resistance which he could aid.

A distant hum filled the air and the stars were blotted out by the image of a huge Covenant cruiser, its underside swarming with various aircraft.

He swallowed loudly, searching the city would take time, and by the look of the huge carrier, that was something he did not have.

A low whine became audible. Glancing at the street corner, Sten herd the low wine of a Covenant engine. Ducking into an alley way, he watched as a Wraith, accompanied by two Ghosts and a Shadow Infantry Transport, passed by. Their sleek profiles slid through the darkness like ancient predators.

Sten cautiously stepped out of the alley as they made a turn around a corner. Reasoning that the convoy was heading for some form of resistance Sten followed, breaking into a low run, while staying out of sight and watching for hostile forces.

After a time, the sound of gunfire and Plasma discharge could be heard over the silence of the dead City.

Making his way into the shadows, Sten realized the convoy had been headed toward the hospital, which was still attempting to send out its evacuation transports. The UNSC combat engineers had set up several minigun turrets in the windows, which were in the process of suppressing the Covenant troops and vehicles on the ground below. White tracer rounds and violet-blue surges of plasma flew back and forth as the two sides battled on with ferocity.

The hospital appeared to be taking a beating, several large holes were apparent in the scarred masonry and numerous husks that had previously been human vehicles blocked the entrance and littered the surrounding area

Suddenly, purple beams streaked through the shadows, illuminating the night and vanishing into the building. A shrieking cry was heard as someone announced their imminent departure from this world. Jackal snipers were targeting those inside the hospital.

Sten knew that attempting to enter the hospital now would be suicide. With the numerous Shade turrets, and assorted vehicles, and Covenant Elites, he would be nothing but a pile of seared metal and bone before he even reached the entrance.

Perhaps he could aid those inside in different ways.

Sliding into an alley, Sten tracked the various beams until he found one nearby. Stealthily making his way into the building, Sten began to scale it floor by floor, looking for the Jackal Sniper…

***

Vakas positioned itself across from a window, before raising one cannon empowered arm and releasing a bolt of supercharged plasma that sailed through a window and incited a chorus of loud screams from the occupants.

To the side, its Bond-brother vibrated a brief congratulation before swatting a thrown grenade back at its owner.

A loud _clang _sounded to it's side, and Vakas's felt something bounce off its shield.

Glancing to its side, the Hunter found the body of a Jackal. Its blood smeared all across the Shield, broken from the sudden impact with the Vakas's armor.

Looking up at the unlucky sniper's post. A dark figure could be seen retreating into the recesses of the building. Vakas vibrated a swift statement to his Bond-brother and continued fighting. Unconcerned with the Jackal body, he stepped on it to move into a better position.

***

Sten cursed, it was a carnal sin that he had missed the large mass of flesh and spines that resided just below the Jackal's sniping post. Below, a pack of Grunts, accompanied by a single Jackal Major, made their way into the building from the main entrance.

***

Mamss shuffled his way into the building as stealthily as his small legs could carry him, behind him he could hear his friends blundering about, making about as much noise as a group of Unggoy would normally make, even if they were trying to be stealth.

A strange smell became apparent to Mamss; he stopped and sniffed it carefully.

Metal, metal and…..sweat, yes that's what the humans called it, sweat

The scent was strange, the sweat was coming from behind the metal…behind metal…armor…armored human…DEMON!

Mamss shrieked before whirling around and attempting to rush out of the building, screaming "DEMON, DEMON, DEMON!" the other Unggoy took up the cry and the orders of their Jackal leader, Rek.

In desperation, the Kig-yar shot Mamss through the head, silencing the screaming Unggoy instantly. He then gestured for them to proceed forward, brandishing his Carbine menacingly and squawking in his birdlike voice.

***

Sten leaped up stairs haphazardly. At his side, he carried the dead Jackal's Beam Rifle and as he burst through a destroyed doorway, the ODST fell into a sniping position.

Directly across from the Building, a Covenant sniper lay prone on it's belly, scanning the windows of the hospital. Finding a suitable target, the Jackal fired and a purple beam bolted through the night sky, striking down its target without warning.

Sten slowly moved the Beam Rifle into position, forced his fingers into the awkward trigger, and aimed at the glow of the Alien's rifle.

The beam caught the Jackal's rifle directly in the barrel, rendering it useless; the Jackal lept up in shock, only to be killed as a second shot caught it in the jaw.

Perusing the roof tops again, Sten spotted several beam discharges coming from the building to his left. Getting used to the new grip, Sten tracked the plasma rounds back to their source and quickly eliminated the snipers with minimal difficulty, a pair of head shots silencing their rifles.

Immediately, a pair of purple beams seared past his head as the remaining Jackal's became aware of this new threat. Sten ducked quickly as a second volley shot over him. Quickly dropping down a hole in the roof, he landed on the floor and took shelter along the adjacent wall. Peering out from behind his new cover, he saw the two remaining sniper silhouetted on a nearby building, right beside each other.

Switching the Beam Rife for his Battle Rifle, Sten released a barrage of well aimed shots, emptying an entire clip into the black shroud.

The firing stopped.

With the snipers gone, Sten sprinted down the stairs, reloading as he did so, using his motion sensor to judge the distance from the incoming Grunts and himself. After reaching an appropriate level. Sten backed himself into a corner and flipped the off the safety on his Battle Rifle.

The first Grunt came up the stairs, its stocky arms swinging with the weight of the plasma pistol held in its hand.

Silas waited a moment, and then opened fire with his weapon, splattering the wall across from the Grunt with its translucent blue blood. Those behind the dead Unggoy screamed and the noise of fleeing footsteps could be heard, followed by a Jackal's cursing and the whine of armed plasma Grenades.

Several of the pale-blue spheres flew up the stairs and detonated, opening holes in the walls and wreaking havoc.

***

Rek snapped at the Unggoy to head up the stairs, again welding his carbine in a hostile fashion. Grgubb was the first to go, followed quickly by the others for a total of seven, plus their Jackal commander.

Grgubb scanned the hallway, his high pitched voice making squeaking noises through his respirator mask.

A sharp zing shot pass Grgubb, making him flinch and stumble backward.

Then, finding that he was still alive he called out in a loud, squeaky voice. "You missed"…before his methane tank exploded, taking him, and all those around him, on the Great Journey with a very loud bang.

Rek, who had hung back in preparation of gunfire, was blinded and almost deafened by the Unggoy's explosion. He stumbled about and fell to his feet, before dashing back down the way he had come.

"DEMON!" he screamed, staggering out of the doorway toward his fellow Covenant troops. "INSIDE! DE-"

Vakas backhanded the Jackal with his shield, annoyed by the Kig-yar's incessant screeching.

***

Sten, smirked to himself before running back up the stairs. With the snipers gone and a beam rifle all to himself, he was in a position to tip the battle in the favor of the hospital.

Striding back onto the roof, Sten looked down at the throng of Aliens and vehicles that surrounded the hospital. A Grunt was setting up a mobile gun emplacement in the middle of the street, while a golden-armored Elite was organizing a group of it's solders to place charges from the Shadow's cargo bay onto the debris-filled doorway.

Sten aimed at the charges stacked in the transport, waited until the Elites had gotten close enough, and fired off a single shot from the Beam Rife.

The Shadow exploded into a geyser of flame and plasma. It's hull turning to a hunk of scrap, blackened and broken by the massive blast. The Elites were instantly vaporized, while their commander's shield burst into effect as he was hurled backwards by the massive shockwave.

Panic was sudden an instantaneous. Grunts ran for cover as fast as their stocky legs could carry them, Jackals held their shields over their heads in a effort to ward of gunfire, while Elites moved with the discipline of skilled warriors.

Quickly, the stone around him was splattered with blue plasma bolts, forcing him down. The Aliens were now aware of his presence, and the imminent danger his Beam Rifle possessed.

Suddenly, the sound of a Mini-Gun became apparent. Sten looked up and saw that a Marine had manned one of the many emplacements located throughout the hospital, and was now dispatching Ghost pilots with a visceral efficiency. A Second Gunner opened up with the first, picking off another Ghost, several Grunts, and a trio of Jackals before both Marines turned their attention to the pair of Hunters taking positions in the ground below.

Sten used the distraction to eliminate a pair of Elites that were making a sprint for the Wraith.

***

Vakas moved itself with purpose, placing its back to a wall and reflecting the hail of lead with its massive shield. Across the plaza, the Hunter could see its bond brother doing the same.

With a timed precision that could only have been possible between those who had shared the same body. Vakas and its mate opened fire, each with an explosive round. One of the emplacements was struck dead center and the window collapsed, blocking the room from view. The second shot destroyed the other minigun, knocking the gunner aside as the ball of plasma ate through the metal and stone.

Vakas recited a brief sonnet of victory before charging the debris-filled entrance.

***

Sten cursed, the Hunters had silenced the mini-gun placements and were now making a move towards the entrance. A piercing whine filled his ears, and the ODST turned to see that one of the Elites had managed to power up the still-functional Wraith.

The tank fired a ball of supper massive plasma. The entire hospital shook as the heavy round exploded on the outer wall, blowing away a good-sized chunk of concrete and stone in a flash of blue energy.

Now a second noised filled his ears, the sound of aircraft engines.

Looking to the horizon, Sten spotted a squad of the transports coming in toward the buildings below, a pair of Hornets flying alongside them.

He was not the only one to hear them however. Several Elite rushed to their turrets and opened fire on the incoming craft, filling the sky with blue. The Hornets swooped low, weapons spewing forth a wrath that would have been equal to the dragons of lore, as the Pelicans banked and dropped towards the hospital roof, where the surviving Marines and medical personnel had assembled for evacuation.

Down below, the Hunter pair managed to push through the debris covered entrance, their few remaining comrades hot on their heels.

One by one, the Pelicans rose into the air and swooped away through the clouds, until only a single transport remained, its engines sputtering and whining as it unsuccessfully tried to lift off.

A Pair of Banshees shrieked out from one of the alleys, quickly drawing the fire of the twin Hornets. One of the Covenant craft fell quickly, its anti-gravity unit struck by a lucky shot. The other rolled out of range with practiced ease, releasing a fuel rod burst that downed one of the Hornets.

The Second Hornet opened fire as its comrade plunged earthward, shooting twin lines of Gatling fire all across the sky in an attempt to strike the twisting Banshee.

The Covenant craft accelerated below the VTOL's slow frame, ducking up onto the other side and releasing a barrage of plasma. The one of the Hornet's engines was

shot, and the VTOL accelerated away, the Banshee following close behind.

On the rooftop across the street, Sten noticed that the Marines had left the last transport and were desperately holding the stairway door shut, keeping the Covenant from breaking through.

Realizing that he was the only individual who could help, Sten shouted across to the roof.

"_Get to the Pelican_!"

The Marines looked up, confused.

"_Get to the Pelican, I'll cover you_!"

A dawn of realization came across the Marines faces as they all nodded. Their commander held up three fingers, two, one…

Sten grabbed a fresh Beam Rifle from the sniper's ammo dispenser, he flicked the safety off and sighted down the entrance.

The Marines dashed away.

Behind them, a pair of Elites stumbled out, propelled by the sudden lift of force. Across the rooftop, Sten opened fire with his beam rifle, slicing through one of the Elite's Shield and killing him. The Pelican's engines ignited with a roar, and swinging around, the transport opened fire with its 70-millimeter cannon, blasting the second alien to pieces.

Several Jackals rushed out after their Elite leaders, their plasma shields covering the way and allowing several Grunts to open fire from the improvised cover.

Sten sighted down the Grunts from in-between the hole's in the Jackals shields, and release sporadic bursts from his battle rifle, killing three through a combination of skill and luck.

Unable to take much more fire, the Pelican turned and prepared to accelerate away. However, just as it turned, two Elites wearing black armor pushed pass the Grunts and dashed to the ship, avoiding its retaliatory fire with superhuman reflexes. The Elites leapt toward the transport grabbed onto the handholds, and raising their weapons, sprayed the inside of the Pelican with Plasma fire. One of the Elites activated a grenade and was about to throw it in, when the beam from Sten's rifle cut through his hand like a knife through hot butter.

The Elite lost his grip and fell, the Plasma Grenade falling behind him and landing on the head of an unfortunate Grunt. The second elite held on, only to be knocked free by a shot gun burst to the chest, its body decorating the ground next to the first with a sickening crunch.

Sten felt a steel grip suddenly tighten around his throat, just before he was forcefully lifted off the ground by a force of huge strength.

A Covenant Zealot held him in its grasp.

The Zealot roared and heaved him into the air, throwing him backwards across the roof. Sten slide several yards before stopping himself against the rail of the building.

Dragging himself to his feet, he heard the roar of the pelican turning around. Raising his Battle Rifle, he charged the Elite head on, mouth open in a loud snarl. The bullets bounced of the shield harmlessly, rebounding in a scattering of metal. The Zealot's arm blurred forward and knocked Sten's rifle from his grasp, an almost contemptuous expression upon its face.

Whipping out his pistol, Sten opened fire at pointblank range, his shots directed at the Elites spiked head.

The Zealot brought his plasma rifle up with controlled slowness and, with a single shot, melted weapon. Sten swung his armored fist toward the alien's face, but the Elite caught it before it could so much as bounce of the shields, squeezing so hard that Sten had to grit his teeth not to scream. In desperation, he brought his boot up towards the alien's abdomen, connecting with Elite's rock hard hide.

The Elite swung his Plasma Rifle and struck Sten on the side of the head, knocking his helmet off in a shower of broken metal and sizzling display. The ODST trooper fell, stunned, blood trickling out from his nose.

Thinking quickly, Sten flipped out his battle knife, slid between the Zealot's legs, and thrust upward, planted in the base of the Alien's back armor and shield generator. A zapping shower of sparks exploding from the Elite's armor. With a roar, the Zealot screamed in pain and swung around quickly, its Plasma Rifle firing as it did so. Sten ducked low, and dove for his own weapon.

Rolling to his feet, Sten lifted his gun and opened fire on the now shield-less Elite. The bullets punched through the metal armor in seconds, shredding it's torso into a mess of blue and purple flesh.

Activating its Energy Sword in a last desperate act of defiance, the Zealot lunged forward and planted the ghostly blade in Sten's chest before falling to the ground, both blade and life exhausted.

The Angel of Death descended from the heavens, its cloak billowing between outspread wings. Sten's eyes began to fade. But just as he was a bout to slip into the void, the ODST heard cries of agony. Looking to the sky with his fading eyes Sten saw that the returning Banshee was strafing the escaping Pelican.

With the last of his strength, Sten shakily grabbed the beam rifle and took aim. Flicking on the targeting sight, Sten sighted down the Banshee and squeezed the trigger.

He missed…

The beam flickered downward and flew off wildly, impounding into the scarred masonry of a ruined building.

With the stench of failure, Sten fell backwards. His eyes beheld the glowing stars for the last time as the light of his soul faded from this world.

***

The city was glassed at midnight. It's surface becoming a twisting land of glass and fire.

***

When the war came to an end, the survivors gathered and spoke of heroes. Some named John-117, others named Preston Cole, and finally, someone named the unknown sniper. A person forgotten in name and word, but remembered in deed.

And so they raised their drinking glasses high, in honor of the heroes who fell in defense of Earth and her Colonies.

"_Here's to the unknown soldier."_

_***  
_

**OFFICIAL CREDIT:**

**Betas for this story:****alimination602, I-HaTaKeKaIsHi-RaIkIrI-CoD3-I,****Covenant-Dance117, FireChestnut, TheLoneHunter, and Venomous**** Woe.**

**Time in conception/editing: Roughly six months**

**Hours spent at the computer: More than I should have.**

**Number of times I've been tempted to publish: Six.**

**Number of edits: 12**

**A/N: If you would like to leave a comment, I would greatly appreciate it. Whatever it is, spam, flames, or shining praise, I will read and accept all with equal zest. **


End file.
